Tales of ZoSan and ZoLu
by Pirate-ish
Summary: Tales of different sizes telling the everyday lives of the couples of Sanji and Zoro, and Luffy and Zoro. Both AU and OPU. ZoSan, ZoLu. Genres will differ depending on my mood.


_So, Pirate is writing again. After too long a break from it if you were to ask me. Anyway, she has decided to help her inspiration she is going to write ZoSan and ZoLu ficlets based around one single word she randomly finds. :3 I have been using a random word generator. The first word I'm using is 'cook'. It is a short ZoSan AU tale. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Cook**

Another day, another year. The same old lifestyle.

The blond haired male surveyed the small high school's surroundings with a calm, bored expression, his blue eyes lighting up only to flirt with the occasional girl. In return he gained many giggles, a few looks from over jealous boyfriends and members of the male species. The tall teen couldn't care less. A slight trail of thick white smoke followed his moving. His hand held the source of their delight, a stick of paper from which the smoke came. He was rather surprised he received only looks of a positive nature. Surely someone thought badly of his smokes?

He walked on calmly, hands diving into the vast space of his black suit's large pockets. Sanji strolled onwards, passing by locker after locker, each one tall and light blue in colour. The majority were plain, though few were littered with pictures of favourite actors/bands/movies and other such posters. The cheerful hallways were clean of people, the only annoyance being laughter and music coming from behind the grey door to one of the music rooms. Sanji eyed the room with distaste. He knew where not to venture in the school, and there was definitely one of the main places. If you wanted to stay popular anyway.

Upon reaching the end of the corridor, he turned to the left, moving at once into a locker-less hallway, classrooms piled neatly on each side. Tidy rows of grey, most empty though sounds drifted from a handful. However, Sanji wasn't there for the sightseeing, or the horribly annoying screams bouncing across his path.

The teenage was enchanted by the scent of food, of cooking, of passion. Mouth watering aromas – he smelt chicken, corn and mild curry – hunted his senses until only bliss remained. The cook's pleasure increased as he chose a door and pushed it opened. Closing his eyes, the blond breathed in deeply.

He wasn't prepared to start coughing and choking soon afterwards as the nasty smell of burn food found his nose and drove into it. Sanji sneezed and rubbed his watering eyes. The culprit's name stood on the tip of his tongue as he glared hatefully at the inches taller green haired male. The muscular man who stood at the kitchen's sink, a taunting smirk lining his dark face. His arms were folded against his dirty white shirt. Sanji assumed it was cake mixture clinging to the simple fabric.

Sanji grinded his teeth, taking no more than seconds to fold his arms and stare meaningfully at the other. He began at once to mentally scold himself. _You brought this down upon yourself, no need to rip his throat out. You should have never listened to his words of 'being able to take care of the room'. Not that calming yourself down by talking to yourself is going to solve anything, Sanji. No… knowing you, you are only going to get that much more frustrated_

His angry thoughts were halted as Zoro purposely cleared his throat loudly. Sanji took that moment to glare at him again, making sure he was definitely getting the point through that he was not happy at all. When Zoro began to speak, Sanji dropped his glare leaving his eyes to rest on Zoro's throat_._ The glare may have left but the murderous look remained as a warning.

"Oi, cook. Sorry about the kitchen. You should have warned me that the recipe meant the oven, not the damn microwave." Zoro said, casually licking icing from his finger as if nothing had gone wrong.

Sanji gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that the bastard could just stand there and look at him as if he had done no more than wipe his cake covered hands on a clean spoon. Sanji answered with a growl.

Zoro winced, struggling to keep from snickering at the pained look on chef's face. It was just a kitchen. What did a little mess matter? Obviously, Sanji thought the whole world of the kitchen he spend most his school days in so the cocky male figured he wouldn't give his opinion at this moment in time. "Well, sorry. Can't say anything more than that."

Sanji's thoughts muddled together as he yelled at leapt at the taller, aiming a sharp heel at his face. He felt his foot grabbed by a strong yet gentle hand, as Zoro calmly spoke, "Now, Sanji, what would the teachers think?"

Without warning, he dropped the thin leg only to grab a handful of the male's black suit, tugging the pale raging blond to his chest. "I'll make it up to you tonight at dinner." The green haired male's lips softly meet Sanji's frozen ones before the teenage let go of the material and quickly walked from the door, a happy hum crawling back to Sanji's ears.

The male paled even more, raising a cold hand to his bottom lip in clear shock. _Did Zoro just… was that a… Zoro kissed me?! _Colour slowly soaked back into his features, as he allowed a small grin to erupt into his face.Now, at least, he'd be able to get Ace off his back with his annoying pestering questions on why he hadn't got a girlfriend yet.

* * *

_If you want more to follow, review. Also, tell me what the next pairing should be. Give me words to use people Random word generators don't always come up with the best things._

_On another note, I am trying to get back into the story Dark Passion. I know it only has one chapter so far. I'm trying to get the next two done. Sorry about the wait for that guys. xD_


End file.
